Together at Last
by Chocolate Monkey
Summary: Its the summer before Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While he's at his uncle's house, he finds a girl that looks exactly like him, is a witch, and her last name is none other than Evans...
1. Default Chapter

Together at Last  
By: Chocolate Monkey  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, but all the stuff J.K. owns, I don't. I REALLY hope you already realized that, for your own good....  
  
Since I don't have anything to say, here is the first chappie!  
  
$$  
  
"Lily! Lily, take Harry and run! Hide him and Kara! Now, just do what I say!" James Potter shouted to his wife as an evil man named Voldemort burst through the Potter's front door, ready to kill.  
  
Lily followed James's orders immediately, and ran upstairs with two kids in her arms, for the first time in her life, fear striking her.  
  
"Why hello, Potter. Let me get through here NOW, or you shall face the consequences!" Voldemort turned to James, the only one in the room.  
  
"No." James stated bravely, even though his heart was pounding.  
  
"You amuse me, Potter. You want to stick up for you Mudblood wife, and your child, when you know they will die anyway. So very funny..." Voldemort mused.  
  
James was confused. He had two children, not one!? But he wasn't going to say that to Voldemort anytime soon!  
  
"Stupefy!" James hurtled a curse at Voldemort, angry for calling his wife a foul name.  
  
"It is a pity you wouldn't turn to the dark side..." Voldemort sighed as he jumped away from the curse with casual ease. "But, it is not so sad that I will have to kill you! Avada Kerdava!" Voldemort grinned like the lunatic he was—an evil lunatic.  
  
James Potter tried with all his might to dodge the deadly spell driving towards him with his excellent Qudditch talents, but couldn't move fast enough. The curse hit James squarely on his chest, and he slipped to the ground with his last thoughts of his family.  
  
$$  
  
Lily Potter was upstairs, in the twins' (Harry and Cara's) bedroom. Lily was trying to find places to hide her children, but it was of no use. Lily was so scared she just quickly hid Cara under the low crib, and covered her with blankets.  
  
But before she had time to hide Harry, she heard Voldemort laughing; a cold heartless laugh, and she knew James was gone.  
  
Silent tears fell down her cheeks, but she knew she had to be strong.  
  
She heard creaking noises coming up from the stairs, and she could tell that Voldemort was making his way up the stairs. She put Harry down on the ground and whipped out her wand, standing ready for battle.  
  
"Why hello, Mudblood. Move aside, and let me take the child." Voldemort ordered, throwing open the door.  
  
"No! I would never!" Lily was now fully crying.  
  
"Stand aside silly girl!" The Dark Lord raged.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Avada Kerdava!"  
  
And, just like how the curse hit James, it hit Lily, making her drop to the ground in shock, in denial, right before she died. But not before she sent love out to all of her family, pure and gold magic, straight into the twins.  
  
Voldemort turned on to Harry with a swish of his cloak. "How could a measly boy be able to defeat the wonderful and powerful Voldemort? How could everyone think that you would be able to defeat me? Well, they must be mad, because now, you will be gone, and no one can save you now! AVADA KERDAVA!" Voldemort shouted for the third time in the Potter house in one day.  
  
But instead of killing the boy, like all killing curses should, the curse bounced off Harry, like there was some sort of shield around him, somehow sending the spell away, but landing under the crib, bouncing out, and then finally, with a swirl of thunder, crashing rapidly into Voldemort, slamming him into the walls. Suddenly, right after his fall, Voldemort vanished in a swirl of dust and mist.  
  
Harry started crying, and Kara just stared at her surroundings, scared, unlike a normal baby should be.  
  
Later on that day, or night, Sirius Black, Harry and Kara's godfather, came to the house to check up on Lily and James. When he saw the house in ruble, and his friend Hagrid standing off to the side, Sirius's blood ran cold.  
  
He knew that that couldn't be good.  
  
"Hagrid, where is everyone?" Sirius muttered weakly.  
  
Hagrid turned around quickly alert, but when he saw whom it was, his face softened.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius.... They were good folk..." Hagrid bowed his head down. "But, young Harry survived!" He added, cheering up just a tad, holding up a now sleeping Harry to Sirius.  
  
"Ther—They're—gone?" Sirius's eyes glazed over.  
  
Hagrid bowed his head down, clearly hurt also. "But like I said, Harry survived!"  
  
Sirius seemed to have just heard that. His head perked up, and he rushed over to pick up the bundle of cloth that was Harry.  
  
Harry seemed fine, but on his forehead there was a lightning bolt shaped scar. "Can I take him with me? I mean, he is my godson." Sirius asked.  
  
"Sorry, but I am supposed' to take him directly' to Dumbledor'. Sorry, Sirius." Hagrid said, sending out a huge hand and patting Sirius on the back.  
  
Sirius nodded, and with a final hug, gave Harry to Hagrid. "You can take my bike. You'll go faster that way."  
  
Hagrid nodded, "Thanks bud. I'm sorry about the way this worked out, Sirius."  
  
And with that, Hagrid kicked off on the bike he just clambered onto, and flew off into the night.  
  
Sirius stood watching the house for a good hour or so, after Hagrid left with Harry. Suddenly, a loud wail pierced the darkness.  
  
Sirius, with some hope, ran over to the ruble, and began searching. For what, he did not yet know. "It was probably just a fake toy, or something, one of Kara's dolls. Wait—KARA!" Sirius shouted gleefully, as he lifted up a broken crib revealing a very sad and scared baby.  
  
Sirius picked Kara up, and hugged her with all his might. 'She can't stay here anymore. It's too dangerous.' He thought, thinking of a place where he could send her. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. 'Italy! We can send her to Italy!'  
  
Sirius had had a girlfriend in Hogwarts (The wizarding school in England) from Italy, and she had been an exchange student from Italy, and she had told him about her old school like Hogwarts, called Weatherwoods. It was also a magical school, and Sirius was now intent on getting Kara there.  
  
But before he left (apparated) Sirius took one last glance at his old friends house. He wished that everything had not happened. But then a thought struck him.  
  
'Peter! That traitor! I should have known he would turn Lily and James in! He always liked people to protect him; I guess he also wanted power! He WILL pay for what he did! He will!!!!!!!!!' Sirius thought angrily.  
  
Sirius, with a final (really this time) sad glance at his friends house (or what USED to be his friends house...) thought of meadows and hills of wheat and grain, then very pretty mountains, next to a Italian style castle. Suddenly, Sirius (With Kara in his arms) apparated to Italy, at Weatherwoods.  
  
(A/N: Okay, at Weatherwoods, you CAN apparate on to the grounds, they just have higher security at the school, kay?)  
  
Sirius looked around, trying to find the main entrance to the castle. Finally, after 30 minutes, he found the doors, and he pushed them open. As he was walking along the hall, he thought something stupid.  
  
'Wait a minute! I don't know where I'm going!? Where is the Headmaster's office?' Sirius was very confused, but was saved when an elderly man came walking up towards him.  
  
"May I help you Sir? What are you doing at Weatherwoods?" The man stated with a thick Italian accent.  
  
"My name is Sirius Black, and I was wondering if you could take this child in, and raise her. Her name is—Kara Evans. Please take her in. Her parents were just murdered by Voldemort in England, and now she has nowhere to stay. I was hoping she could stay here because it might be less dangerous here?" Sirius explained really quickly.  
  
"Okay, let me get this. That babies name is Kara Evans. Her parents were just murdered by You-Know-Who. (A/N: Voldemort was so big that everyone knew about him in the wizarding world.) And you want her to stay here, in hopes that she will be more safe?" The Headmaster questioned.  
  
"Yes. Just so you know, a former pupil of yours, Kristine Maggiano, told me about this place." Sirius replied.  
  
"Alright. I will take the girl in. I hope you will be most safe, and goodbye." The headmaster smiled; he was always willing to do a good deed, without too many questions.  
  
"Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much! If you need anything, just ask me, and I'll help!" Sirius exclaimed happily.  
  
The headmaster laughed, and sent Sirius on his way.  
  
Sirius intended on going back for Kara when she was about five, and probably all the stuff about Voldemort would have died down.  
  
How wrong he was....  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Yay! The first chappie is done! WOOHOO! Now you peoples, go review!  
  
Flame me, compliment me, do anything, just tell me in a review! 


	2. Truly Happy

Together at Last  
By: Chocolate Monkey  
Chapter 2: Truly Happy  
  
Disclaimer: You know how this goes.... Anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling is not mine, easy as that to remember!  
  
SO sorry for the long wait! I have all my thanks to reviews at the end of the chapters, so here is chappie two!  
  
$$$$  
  
"Fine... fine... I'll be off.... Harry..." Harry Potter's Uncle Vernon stuttered, backing his way out of the room Harry was occupying.  
  
You see, this was Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday, and he finally had the power to tell his Uncle, who hated him very much, to lay off or he would get his wizarding friends to come and blow the house up. And that new power happened when Harry was coming home from Hogwarts, his wizarding school, and his friends had told his Uncle that they would be keeping a close eye on Harry, and if Vernon did anything to Harry, they would have something to say about it.  
  
So, now Harry could walk around, ordering his Uncle about. And you think that he would be happy. But no. Sirius Black, his godfather, and just been murdered by an evil witch called Bellatrix Black, or Sirius's own cousin.  
  
And, the worst part was that he blamed it on himself, because he thought his arch-nemesis, Voldemort had Sirius and was torturing him, so he went to rescue Sirius, but the whole thing was only a trick of the mind.  
  
So now, Sirius was dead, and he couldn't enjoy his summer, like he had hoped to.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry was sitting on his bed, when suddenly his window crashed, and a baseball came flying into his room and landed with a 'thump' on the floor. Harry grabbed the ball, and walked over to his window, yanking open the black curtains he had Vernon place there, and unlatching his window, or what was left of it, screamed to the kids on his yard below his window, "This is yours, isn't it? Well, there you go!" And he threw it back to the kids while slamming the window closed again and pulling the curtains to their original spot.  
  
::WITH THE KIDS ON THE GROUND::

"He seems a little depressed!" A girl with shoulder length messy black hair inquired, as she picked up the baseball that the boy had so rudely threw back down.  
  
"You said it Kara!" A blonde haired girl laughed to her friend, Kara Evans.  
  
"We should see if he wants to come down! It might lighten his mood a bit!" The girl, Kara suggested to the blonde.  
  
"Sure, why not!?" The girl answered back.  
  
So, the two best friends marched over to the doorway and rang the very proper doorbell, which had obviously not been the original one.  
  
"What do you want?!" A very beefy man threw open the door.  
  
"Um, we came to see a boy here, that lives up in the room that has the window facing over the front lawn..." Kara trailed off nervously.  
  
"He's not here!" The man said, but then he looked like he remembered something. "Are you friends of his!?"  
  
"Yes, of a matter of fact, we are!" The blonde smiled.  
  
His eyes widened up considerably, and called, very much frightened, "Harry boy, your friends are here!"  
  
Harry, up in his room, thinking it was Ron, or Hermione, practically flew out of his room and down the stairs. When he saw who was at the door, his face dropped, unnoticed by Vernon.  
  
"Why don't you go OUTSIDE, boy?" Vernon nodded, shoved Harry out the door, and slammed it closed.  
  
"What do you want? Do I know you?" Harry complained as he sat down on the bench.  
  
"We thought you looked depressed, and, are you sure you haven't seen him before, Kara? You two look awfully alike!" The blonde questioned.  
  
"I'm sure. But sorry for not introducing ourselves! My friend here is kinda rude! My name is Kara Evans, and her name is Sara Davis. Were best friends! I'm adopted by her family, who just moved here, right across the street!" The black haired girl smiled to Harry.  
  
"Evans?" Harry asked, completely curious, and you would be two if you had seen a person that looks almost exactly like you, and has the exact same shade of eye color, that is very rare. And don't forget the fact that they have your mother's maiden name! You would be curious, as I said.  
  
"Yes, Evans. Do you have a problem with that?" Kara glared.  
  
"No, not at all..."  
  
"Okay then! Why don't you come over and hang with us! Its better than doing whatever you were doing!" Sara inquired.  
  
"Sure, why not." Harry sighed, not really wanting to stay up in his room; he wanted to get over Sirius's death, though he thought that would take a lot.  
  
"Okay then! We live in a really big place, so be aware of that! We were playing baseball out front, but I think it would be better if we moved it inside!" Kara nodded. But, seeing Harry's not-so-sure look, she added, "We have a field inside, don't worry! As I said, the place is really big!"  
  
Harry, thinking better of the idea, followed the girls inside their house, up three floors, and down a hallway. "Now, this field looks a little strange, but don't think much of it, okay!?" Sara implied.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sara and Kara, more reassured, pulled open the door to the field, and walked in normally, but as soon as Harry walked in, he stopped. 'Wow.' Was all he could think of. 'Is it just me, or does this place look exactly like a Qudditch Stadium?'  
  
_'Its not you! It DOES look like a Qudditch Stadium!'_ Harry's conscience answered himself.  
  
Harry shook himself saying, "What's in there?" Pointing to a doorway. "Can I see it?"  
  
"NO!" Kara and Sara shouted quickly, a little too quickly. So, Harry disobeying what the two girls said, took off at a run towards the door, and pulled it open.  
  
What he saw made fear, happiness, and surprise rampage through him.  
  
Broomsticks.  
  
"Are you..... Are you guys.... Witches?" Harry blinked as the adopted sisters ran up to him.  
  
Slowly and fearfully, both girls nodded their heads.  
  
"REALLY!? THAT'S GREAT! I'M A WIZARD!" Harry shouted, delighted.  
  
Sara's eyes widened, and she smiled hugely. "That's another likeness between you two! But, really? Do you go to a wizarding school?"  
  
"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact. Its Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry explained.  
  
"COOL! That's where we got accepted to when we moved here a few days ago!" Kara burst out.  
  
"Sweetness!" Harry was so happy and was thinking his summers here might just get a little better.  
  
"What year are you in?" Sara questioned.  
  
"I'm going into sixth year." Harry said as he realized something. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot! Today's my birthday!"  
  
Kara and Sara's eyes popped open, Kara's revealing emerald eyes, Sara's, blue. Slowly, they turned to look at each other.  
  
After a few minutes, Kara seemed to come back to senses. "So is mine."  
  
Harry, understanding what Kara seemed to say, looked exactly like Kara and Sara after a few moments.  
  
"Are you guys... twins or something?" Sara choked out.  
  
"I really don't know. I mean, we look alike, we are both magical, and our birthdays are on the same day. Harry, do you know who your godfather was. I don't know the names of my parents, but I know the name of my godfather." Kara asked.  
  
Harry, being reminded of Sirius, burst out crying. Kara and Sara, unsure of what to do, just stood there, waiting for him to stop. Finally, when he did, Harry gasped, "Yeah, I knew his name. He was the greatest person in the whole wide world. I looked up to him as a father and brother. His name was-" Harry stopped. 'What if they still think Sirius is a murderer?' He thought. But Harry got over it as he saw the girls impatient stares. "His name was Sirius Black."  
  
The girls' eyes got even bigger if that was even possible. "He's mine too. But I'm ashamed to have a killer as my godfather." Kara was breathing heavily. 'Maybe I do have a real family member after all!'  
  
Harry, forgetting that Kara was probably his long lost twin, felt as if white hot anger spread through him.  
  
"SIRIUS WAS NOT A MURDERER! HE WAS FRAMED FOR EVERYTHING HE DID!" Harry bellowed.  
  
The girls, surprised by Harry's sudden anger, quickly believed him, I mean, who wouldn't, if a boy who was struggling to breath normally, and very shocked turn so angry so quickly?  
  
"Okay! I believe you! Just calm down!" Kara said with such sincerity that Harry believed she REALLY believed him, and was not just saying that.  
  
Harry, after calming down said, "So, do you think we really ARE twins?"  
  
"I don't know...." Kara admitted. "OH MY GOD! I just realized we don't know your name!"  
  
"Oh, wow. Its Harry, Harry Potter." And Harry, not really caring, lifted up his hair on his forehead to show the girls his scar.  
  
The girls gasped. "I have a scar exactly like that one, but I thought it was just from a wicked fall! And are you really Harry Potter? The boy- who-lived?" Kara blinked.  
  
Harry laughed, for the first time since Sirius died and nodded. "Yeah, I think I would know who I am. But could I see your scar? I just want to see if you're telling the truth.  
  
"Sure!" And Kara lifted up her bangs. Sure enough, there was an lightning bolt shaped scar positioned on Kara's forehead.  
  
"Wow. I need to check something up! Stay right here!" And with that, Sara bolted out of the room and back into the hallway.  
  
When she came back a few minutes later, she was holding a large leather bound book. "This is a record of all the wizarding births in the year of 1980." Seeing the so-called twins stares, Sara added, "I thought I told you before, Kara!? Oh well. My mom used to do research like this before we were born, so I looked up this up to see if you both were listed here under twins. If so, then Kara, your name is Kara Potter! And, Harry is your twin. If not, this is all just a BIG coincidence."  
  
Silence filled the air as Sara flipped the pages. Finally she stopped. After five minutes of looking at the page, her poker face on, Sara spoke out. "Born at 2:02 PM, Harry James Potter and his twin, Kara Lily Potter." And she ended grinning.  
  
Kara and Harry looked at each other, then ran towards each other, and hugged.  
  
When they finally broke apart, and all the "Oh, I am so glad I finally have real family" and stuff were done with, Kara asked while grinning slyly, "Qudditch anyone?"  
  
Harry nodded enthusiastically, but Sara objected. "So, you'd rather play Qudditch than spend some quality time with your twin?!"  
  
Harry and Kara looked at each other, for the 123 time that day, and grinned. "Yeah!"  
  
So, out came the broomsticks!  
  
And that was the first time in months that Harry felt truly happy.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Yeah, I know the ending is really corny, but what do you expect from me?!  
  
Oh well, thanks to my reviewers!  
  
**Radical Princess:** Yeah, I know he should be... realized that after I posted. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
**Jessica Halliwell Potter:** Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
**dead feather:** I spoke to you in a email, so yeah!  
  
**Han T.:** Thanks! And, Kara had her mom's last because Sirius thought that Harry Potter would be very famous, especially the last name, and he didn't want Voldemort to hear of a Kara Potter, so Sirius, the clever, brave, handsome... I'm getting carried away... but Sirius thought about that and used Lily's maiden name. But thanks anyway and I hope you liked the new chapter!  
  
**matt:** Thanks! I hope you liked the chappie!  
  
**gypsy-kat:** Thanks! I really love it when people review! Okay! Thanks again! I hoped you liked the new chapter!  
  
**Witch of Darkness:** Thanks! I like it when people give me reviews that help out my story! Thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
But thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! I hope you all liked this chapter, even after the long wait!  
  
Chocolate Monkey 


End file.
